A Face in the Water
by Oddington
Summary: They told me I look exactly like my mother. Maybe it's just because I'm selfish and miss her and the only blame I can place is on myself, but I wish they never told me I looked like the woman I killed. (OC Backstory. For fun. PJO-related in later chapters.)
1. Time to come home, so to speak

**A Face in the Water**

Chapter One: Time to come home, so to speak

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

My childhood was strange and full of unimaginable things. Most of the time I had hoped it was a nightmare and once I awoke, I'd be curled under the covers in a bed somewhere with a family in the rooms down the hall. Of course, you can't always get what you wished for.

When I was old enough to comprehend words, the nuns that ran the orphanage I was staying in told me my mother was in heaven. Being five years old at the time, I thought heaven was in a state way up north where all the people who couldn't stay at home went. Rarely did they bring up my father.

They told me I look exactly like my mother. Thick black hair that brushed beneath my shoulder blades. Eyes the color of topaz and long eyelashes. My oval face was lightly tanned and my body was slender and graceful.

Anytime I looked at my reflection, whether it be in the window or the lake down the street; I felt guilty. Now I'm old enough to know that heaven isn't in a state way up north for people who couldn't stay at home; it was a presumably imaginary place the deceased's spirit went. The reason I felt guilty was because I was the reason my mother had to die. The way I looked at it; I was a murderer before I even knew what that word meant. Maybe it's just because I'm selfish and miss her and the only blame I can place is on myself, but I wish they never told me I looked like the woman I killed.

The orphanage was really the Catholic church my mother use to attend every Sunday. When the nuns had heard the news of her death, they graciously took me in and raised me until I was sent off to my first foster home. The other girls that I lived with weren't all that bad. The younger ones mostly played with each other and the older ones looked after the younger ones or braided hair whilst gossiping about the boys across the way.

My only good friend was girl who went by the name Mika. It was short for something, but I forgot to ask. She was about two years older than my eight year old self. Mika had blonde hair that was always in a braided crown and had a contagious smile. Every morning when I finished getting ready, I sat on her bed and she would braid my hair. We'd talk about the dreams we had that night and about what hidden messages they held. Mika had told me one morning while we sat on her bed that a family was coming to take her home. It was the first time I had seen her smile fade from her face as she cried. She told me that everyone at the orphanage was her family and that she didn't need another one. I don't think I ever hugged someone so tight in my life besides Mika. I haven't seen her and I haven't braided my hair since that morning.

I fasted for Mika. I didn't eat anything the entire day and only had a glass of water when I felt a headache pushing its way against my skull. I grieved for Mika. It was as if she had died and went to heaven. Expect heaven, this time, _was_ a state way up north where Mika, who couldn't stay at home, went. It was later that day, about two o'clock, when the nuns called for her. She hugged everyone once more, squeezing me tight, before she slipped from my grasp forever. I watched as she walked away, blonde hair like a halo atop her head. I wished for a happy life for her because that's what she truly deserved. But I wouldn't know, years later and I had settled down with a foster family, that she had passed away. She had breast cancer and she wasn't actually going to a family, but the hospital so we couldn't see her die a painful death. I fasted and grieved all over again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I'm twelve years old now. Breakfast had just been finished and I was tasked with cleaning up. As I wiped the last plate dry, Sister Opal came into the kitchen. She didn't say anything, just stood there with her wide brown eyes and plump peach-colored lips. I put the dish away and turned towards her.

"Yes, Sister Opal?" I asked in a polite tone.

"I apologize for staring. I'm trying to find the words..." There was a waver in her voice.

"Your apology is accepted. And I'm sure whatever you're trying to say is easier put bluntly." I bit the insides of my cheeks, worried that I already knew the news.

"A couple is here. Looking for a young girl with manners and a quiet attitude. Sister Daphne has asked me to gather you so they can meet you. They hope to adopt straight away." Her smile was forced and a bit sad. It was always emotional when someone was taken away.

"Let me put this apron away and I'll be ready."

Sister Opal nodded her head before turning and exiting the kitchen. I gripped the counter, trying to hold my emotions together. I didn't want to leave my family. I couldn't leave them. But I had to be strong for them. Tell them everything will be alright if I am the girl this couple is looking for. With a deep, shaky breath, I tugged the apron off and hung it on the brass hooks by the stove. Smoothing down my dress and tucking any loose hairs behind my ears, I made my way to the dining area where Sister Opal would be waiting for me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The nervous butterflies in my stomach wouldn't settle down. They insisted on finding a way out into the world. I swallowed thickly, smoothing down my dress for the fifth time. The couple was speaking with Sister Daphne in her office. Sister Opal and I were sat on the bench outside. I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

 _'She lost her mother in childbirth.'_

 _'Poor thing.'_

 _'Dad is obviously not in the picture.'_

 _'Good with everyone.'_

 _'Lovely attitude and a pretty face.'_

I chewed on my bottom lip. Would they want a child who killed their mother? Would they want a child... like me? I mean sure I was a pretty face and my attitude was better than some. But I had my faults. I was picky with what I ate. I rolled my eyes often and scoffed. My stubbornness wasn't too bad, but it was there.

The sound of the door clicking open made me jump and I took my eyes away from my hands. A young woman, not older than thirty-five, exited the office with an air of gentleness and comfort. Her red hair, almost the color of blood, was swept up in a french braid, hanging limply over her left shoulder. The man following after her walked with a straight back and pridefulness. His brown hair fell in soft curls around a youthful face, green eyes fiery with passion.

"Oh my..." The woman brought a hand to her mouth. "She's just as I imagined." I've never been more confused in my entire life.

"Is it her?" The man asked, hand on his wife's shoulder.

"It has to be." What on God's Holy Earth are they talking about?

I casted a glance towards the Sisters. They wore sad smiles and held each other's hands, a cream rosary hanging from their intertwined fingers.

"Lorelei?" My eyes snapped back to the couple. "I'm sure you don't remember me, but... I'm Adalina. A very good cousin of your mother. And this is Rucker, my husband. We had been looking all over for you since we got the news of your mother's death. I'm sorry it took us so long." She had stepped closer and held out a pale hand. I swallowed and gently took it, feeling obliged to. Her sharp smile unnerved me, coming from a woman that might as well be the embodiment of calmness.

"I guess it's time for you to come home, so to speak." Rucker's voice was deep and smooth. And he had soft Southern accent.

"Uh. I would like to say goodbye to my-" _...family..._ "-friends before I leave." I couldn't bring my voice higher than a whisper, but they both nodded.

"Of course!" Adalina squeezed my hand lightly. "We'll wait here for you once we finish signing papers." She let go of my hand and I let it drop to my side.

"Thank you."

They smiled at me. Both didn't seem genuine, but I hurried off to the green. Everyone was either sitting around talking in the shade or laying into sunlight. A girl I sat with during mass noticed me and waved me over.

"Hey, Lorelei! What's with the long face?" She grinned, her teeth crooked and lips cracked.

"I'm leaving." I didn't sugarcoat it. There was no point to.

Her grinned slowly faded as she let this sink in, brown eyes widening. "W-What? You're... leaving?"

"Yes."

"When? Today?" She sat up straighter and some others had gathered.

"Yes. After I'm done here and pack my things."

"Oh, Lorelei!" She surprised me when her arms wrapped around my neck and I was pulled into a suffocating hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Some other girls standing around nodded along and murmured agreements.

"I-It'll be okay, Mill." I said it more to reassure myself than the girl before me.

"No it won't!" She whined. "Who will I sit with at mass? Who will I crack dumb jokes to? Who will put up with me?" I could feel something wet against my neck and I assumed she was crying. I never knew I left this impression on her.

"I'm sure Fern will take my place nicely. Right, Fern?" My topaz eyes met jade as I tried to comfort Mill. Fern nodded her head, brown hair swinging. "See there. She said she would."

Mill finally let me go and she wiped at her pale eyes. Another sad smile. The other girls pulled me into a group hug and I've never felt more loved in my life. I waved and blinked away tears as I headed to my room. My shoes clicked along the floor. I took in the orphanage, trying to burn it into my brain. I caressed the golden door handle and pushed open the oak door. I brushed my fingers along the cotton sheets and pillows. I smelled the air; faint smoke from burning candles and the lavender from the flower box in the window. I gazed at my clothes; a red dress; a black dress; white button ups with frilly collars; pastel pleated skirts; a worn pair of loafers, before I tucked them away in a stiff suitcase from under my bed. I held a plush quail in my hands, some stuffing peeking out of the seams around the neck. I've always had this and I've never been told a backstory, but I have my own, whether it's true or not, I don't care.

"Lorelei?" I placed the quail atop my skirts and closed my suitcase, zipping it up.

"Yes?" I found Adalina and Rucker standing in the doorway. They didn't wait.

"Are you ready to go?" I grasped the pleather handle.

"Yes." Another sharp smile.

"Good. Come along now." She held out her hand and I took it, hoping for some comfort.

They led me down the hall and outside towards the green. They led me down the steps and into their car. I watched through the window; my old home and family getting smaller every minute. I watched through the window; my old town and life getting smaller every minute. I looked away from the window.


	2. How do you like the house?

**A Face in the Water**

Chapter Two: How do you like the house?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I never caught their last names, but Adalina and Rucker's house was seated outside of the city give or take a few miles. The golden wheat fields were rassled behind a simple wooden and wire fence and sat on all sides of the two-story. Rucker pulled his tan Gremlin into the dirt driveway and shut off the engine. As the two exited the car, he pulled his seat forward and held out a hand for me. I took it with a faint 'thank you' as I let him keep me balanced while slipping out of the backseat.

"Adalina will show ya around the house. I have ta head ta work." Rucker informed me, returning the seat into its normal position and sitting back down.

"Dear, I need the keys to unlock the trunk." Adalina had appeared by my side, startling me for a moment.

Rucker sent her a sheepish grin and deposited the key ring in her outstretched hand. With her own 'thank you', she returned to the back and opened the trunk.

"Lorelei, sweetheart," Her call made me go to see what she needed. "If you could take your suitcase." I nodded and took hold of the pleather handle as she took hold of her gray tote bag.

After shutting and locking the trunk, she gave the keys back to Rucker. A quick farewell and his tan car was reversing onto the road. It didn't take long for the wheat fields to swallow him. Adalina beckoned for me to follow as we walked up the white-painted stairs and to the door. I was surprised to see it unlock as we stepped over the threshold into the entrance area.

I watched as Adalina placed her bag on a birchwood bench to the left of the door as well as slip off her black kitten heels and push them under. She stripped off her cream coat and hung it on a brass hook above the bench.

"Place your suitcase down and let me take your coat," I obeyed her words and she took my black petticoat, hanging by her own. "Oh, and please take your shoes off. These wooden floors were polished just the other day." Nodding, I squatted down to undo the knot in my silky shoelaces. Placing them next to hers, I stood up and took hold of my suitcase again.

Adalina's signature sharp smile made me want to shiver, but I resisted as she led me up the white stone staircase. The first door we came across was a bathroom, my bathroom according to Adalina. The next was on the right of us and we entered through it.

"This is the room you can call yours." I looked around at the pale pink paint and bold cherry wood furniture.

"It's lovely, thank you." I stepped towards the white-curtained window that faced a part of the wheat field.

"Once you've put your things away, we can make your bed. I'll be downstairs preparing dinner. Don't be afraid to explore." Adalina turned noiselessly and left the room before I could respond.

With a small sigh, I headed for the large wardrobe opposite of the window. The cherry doors creaked on its hinges and I couldn't help but wince. Opening my suitcase, I putted out my clothes and hung them. Shirts, skirts, then dresses. I placed my suitcase in the space below and closed the doors. All of my other items were put in a small dresser at the end of the twin bed that hugged the wall.

With nothing else to see in the room, I stepped into the hallway. A oriental rug with intricate designs was under my feet. It was a dull color scheme of white, black, and gray. The only vibrant color was a deep red. The designs seemed to depict a place with gray trees, black ground, and white sky. The trees were budding with red blossoms. Looking up, a door was straight across from my room. I turned the golden knob to see a queen bed, two wardrobes, and two dressers; my cousin and her husband's room.

There were two more rooms to see down the hall. At the end, hanging on the wall was a large painting. It only allowed a few inches of wall to peek out from all sides. The frame was made out of bronze vines and leaves. The painting itself seemed to be of Mount Olympus from Greek mythology. It was overgrown with plant life and looked to be cracked and crumbling. Besides the decaying state of the building, the sky was blue and some clouds were in the sky. The artist's rendition was certainly interesting.

Taking a step back from studying the painting, I turned to the door on my left and opened the door to peek inside. Shelves with books and some knick knacks covered the walls. A desk sat in the middle, chair's back towards the door. Just a study. Closing the door and going to the other door, I reached for the knob. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I couldn't get it to turn, my hand slipping from it. I know my hand wasn't sweaty and there wasn't anyway to lock the door since there was no keyhole. Huffing, I left the door for another time and went downstairs to find the kitchen.

I decided to look at the other rooms on the ground floor another time as I followed the smell of something cooking. Adalina's back was towards me when I entered the kitchen. I could see she was cutting some green, maybe a pepper?

"Oh, Lorelei. How do you like the house?" I was startled still when she spoke, her back was towards me. How did she…?

"Oh, um. I quite liked the rug and painting upstairs. I know the painting is Mount Olympus, but what's the rug?" I took a seat at the island in the middle of the room.

Adalina turned to face me, thin eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "Interesting how you found that out quickly. It took Rucker a few months and hints from myself," She didn't sound too amused. "But, yes, the rug. I am lucky to have found that at an auction. It's an interpretation of the Underworld. I believe Tartarus to be more specific." She turned back to her bell pepper and continued cutting.

"But I thought Tartarus was a scary, dark place. Not something where life grew." I rested my chin on my palm.

"Ah, but this is an interpretation. Perhaps this artist thought Tartarus of something different. Those blossoming trees could be visual metaphor." Adalina put the knife down and scooped up the chopped pepper, adding it to a soup pot.

"Metaphor for what?"

"That's for you to find out I suppose."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Adalina and I passed the time talking about other things in Greek mythology. She proved to be very educated on the subject and revealed that she was a history professor not long ago. Her profession came to an end when she met Rucker, wanting to settle down for a few years. I tried to pry a few details on how the two met, but she would only say that they merely collided. Whatever that meant.

I was tasked with setting the table when the door open and closed with a thump. It was amusing that you could hear Rucker before seeing him. His loud footsteps announced his arrival towards the kitchen as I folded the last napkin.

"What's cookin', good-lookin'?" Rucker winked at Adalina who rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Chicken and vegetable soup." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he leaned to look in the pot.

"Betta not be poisoned now." His serious tone was betrayed by the wide grin on his freckled face.

"I don't know. Guess you'll have to taste some and see." I watched their friendly banter with a small smile. They were the complete opposite of each other. Isn't it funny how that saying was true sometimes? Opposites attract.

"So Lorelei, how were ya first few hours here in tha Ackmon househol'?" Rucker turned away from Adalina with two bowls in hand.

"Enjoyable. I learned a few things about and from Adalina." I took my seat as he placed a bowl in front of me.

"Ah, did she tell ya how we hit it off?" I shook my head and Rucker let out a chuckle. "Well, we literally hit each otha. Rushin' down stairs with wet shoes will do that." I now understood what she meant before.

"It's always embarrassing to even think about it." Adalina sat down with her own bowl of soup.

Rucker playfully rolled his eyes and picked up his spoon, dipping it in the broth. I picked up my own spoon and filled it with some carrots. We ate in a slightly uncomfortable silence. The conversation couldn't find enough sparks to keep it lit. When Rucker figured he couldn't ask anymore dull questions, he dived into his day at work. He was the errand boy for the town's small government office. If they had a file or package that need to go to someone else in the town, he'd deliver it. I didn't know that was job you could have, but you could get paid for a lot of things that people begrudgingly called a job.

"Of course. I think something dirty is goin' on in tha office." Rucker sat back in his chair, bowl empty.

"Please don't start with that. You don't have any evidence." Adalina sighed and stood from her seat, stacking the bowls.

"Ya can't blame me though. I see the local gang hangin' around so that's a tad suspicious." Rucker raised his unkempt brows as if his point was solid.

"The police station is next to town hall…" I mentioned to which Adalina nodded.

"See? They are probably bailing out another member." She turned to the sink and Rucker made a face at the back of her head.

"Oh! Don't we have ice cream?" Rucker got out of chair and tugged open the fridge.

"There should be, but who knows? You seemed to always eat it all."

"I'ma offended." He pulled out the carton and put it on counter while Adalina got out some dishes.

Their bickering lasted through dessert and ended with Rucker getting dish duty. Adalina shooed me to get ready for bed and I scampered off to my bedroom. She would help me with my sheets once I was done. Turning on a lamp, I pulled out a black shirt and shorts before going to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair after changing. Adalina came into my room while I hung up my dress. Once my bed was made, she bid me goodnight and closed the door behind her. I climbed into bed, hugging my raggedy quail to my chest. Before turning out the light, I prayed to God that he would look over everyone at the orphanage. I prayed to God that they could all find happiness. I prayed to God that I could be happy.


End file.
